


【双希】竹林中

by HEAVEN_J



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J
Summary: mani，mani，我不知道该怎样去做一个人了你知不知道啊？
Relationships: mani fok/yumiko cheng, 霍汶希/郑希怡
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

*霍汶希X郑希怡

“yumiko，”怀中女伴唤她，音节被唇舌咬得媚软，总与她想要的样子差之毫厘，“mani返港了，你知不知道？”

她指间烟抖一下，烟蒂抖落上床单，烫出小小一个焦黑的圆圈。

她低头，抬起手指梳理女伴汗湿的额发，嗓音低哑：“是么？”

“你真的不知道啊？”女伴半俯在她身上，描摹她锁骨的轮廓，仰头神情故作浪漫天真，“几日前就回了，我以为你们早见面了呢。”

烟头火光攀升，烧到滤嘴泛起一丝苦。郑希怡笑一声：“我做什么见她？”

笑声短促得好比一根掉在地上的银针。

女伴的动作窒了一下，有些不知所措似地开口：“我以为……”

郑希怡收回自己的手：“没什么好以为的。”她稍一使力，与女伴拉开距离，翻身下床，套上床头的衬衫，赤裸的双腿在唯一一盏夜灯下显出一种病态的、蓝色调的苍白。

她站在那里，随手将就快烧到手指的烟头丢进水杯里，有些烦躁地抓了一把头发，接着道：“你今天先回去吧。”

“yumiko？”女伴诧异地低呼。

她只是摆手，面上浮现一种漫不经心的游离：“回去吧。”

女伴打量她一阵，意识到她此言并非完笑，于是认命般低下头，将自己从水草一样缠绕她的被单里解脱出来，沉默地穿戴整齐。她起身，绕过郑希怡，犹豫片刻，才搭上她的后背，很小心地道：“那，我先走了。”

郑希怡不回头，视线停在某个无法辨识的角落：“好。”  


她又在屋里点了一根烟。被一星红光拉扯着，拧开一间长时间紧闭的房。好小的一间房，被一张双人床占得满满当当。湖蓝色的双人床，上面摆满了毛绒熊公仔。有手指那么大的小挂件，也有高过一个人的大型公仔。棕色的毛绒熊公仔，浅得接近金色的棕色和深得透着墨色的棕交杂在一起，铺开在湖蓝色的床被上，彼此依靠着、挤压着，像濒死地要在对方身体里找一个栖身之所。

郑希怡跟着那根烟，行尸走肉一样的，把自己一整个投进公仔熊海里。跳水，下落时候憋气，深深地沉下去，不同材质的绒毛在她的身体周围漂浮摇摆，在她闭着眼的世界里成为短暂存活的浮游生物。她下潜，钻进最大的那只熊的怀里，打开它的四肢，让它们在自己身上交叠，她在它的怀里蜷缩起来，缩进它的腹腔里去。

烟在谁的身上熄灭了。焦枯的味道蔓开来。

郑希怡下意识地翻转手掌，去捏住熄灭的香烟——疼痛使她意识到烟还未完全熄灭。

她睁开眼睛，盯着公仔熊塑料做的黑色鼻头。那块塑料被处理得很光滑，因此透亮，在黑暗里反射着一点不明光源的亮，闪闪发光的，就像啤酒瓶底被精心雕刻以后成为一颗钻石。

她想到自己的二十岁生日礼物。手链上的小熊鼻尖是一颗真的钻石，很小很小，闪闪发光的。  


“yumiko，”霍汶希捻着那条手链，没有礼盒，没有包装，白净的手指和一条银质的手链，“生辰快乐。”

“你知道么，我十八岁的时候很想要一只公仔熊。”霍汶希说，“我读书那阵常路过一家电玩店，那只公仔熊便摆在里面。不知为什么，可能是看见多了，总觉得彼此有缘分，便很想买下来。”她笑一笑，像是笑自己傻，“但人家是摆在那里换的嘛，买不来的。没有办法，就不了了之了。”

霍汶希看着她，眼神也好比在看一只小熊公仔：“讲出来不害怕你笑，我觉得我同你也有缘。所以送你小熊。”她将手链递过来，“你不会觉得我幼稚吧？”

“不会，我好中意的。”郑希怡说。

“我好中意。”她又讲一次。

后来她去电玩城里泡一整天，铁了心要夹到最大的那只熊公仔，游戏币投了一把又一把，却始终跟想要的那一个失之交臂。夹到最后店员看不下去，说小姐你投的钱足够去买一只啦，何必硬在这里浪费呢。

“那你卖给我。”郑希怡指着那只熊。她那时候染栗色的头发，刘海吹得很炸，大半天没喝水的嗓子哑得吓人，说话像一句恐吓。

“……”店员左右为难一阵，联系请示了经理，拿出钥匙点头道，“好吧，这次就破例一次，小姐你可不要同其他人讲。不然我们这里生意难做啦。”

郑希怡抱着那只公仔去找霍汶希。公仔有一米五那么长，好在她身高足够，才不会太过狼狈。

她平白无故送霍汶希礼物，没有理由也总该有一句祝福。郑希怡站在霍汶希面前，一滴汗沿着她的手臂一直滑，渗在霍汶希送她的小熊手链上。

“mani，”最后她是这样讲的，“祝你日日快乐。”

“傻女。”霍汶希笑着摇头。  


郑希怡在小熊的怀里慢慢坐起身。她捏着公仔的爪子，回忆这只是自己哪一年买下的。她想起来是大前年霍汶希生日的那天，它作为商场活动的摆设坐在圆台的中心。她费了些力气，花了两倍的钱才将它带回家来。

她想起与霍汶希通话的那一日。

“mani，我买了生日礼物给你。”

“又是小熊公仔啊？”霍汶希听上去依旧笑盈盈的。

郑希怡沉默。

“哎。”霍汶希便叹了一口气，轻飘的，港岛海风一样冷，“yumiko，你都应该知道，我现在早就不是十八岁了。”

郑希怡从熊仔的屁股底下摸出打火机，重新点燃手心里的烟。然后弯曲起左腿，撩起衬衫，露出大腿根上一个火柴人——半个——半个火柴人的纹身。深红色的线条，在她最细嫩的皮肤上勾出一个穿着高跟鞋的火柴小人。小人的脑袋已经模糊，取而代之的是一个圆形的、尚未愈合的伤疤。伤疤的边缘微微发黑，正中是新生的皮肉，脆弱的粉色，求生地从溃烂的泥潭里探出来。

郑希怡将烟头按在那张呼救的口上。

烟熄灭的声音也像一声叹息。

（0）

有一段时间里她过得很荒唐——并不是说她现在过得便不算荒唐了，只不过与那阵子相比，现在至少勉强在人前撑一张靓丽冠冕的皮。

而那段时间里她根本不在乎这张皮。她捏着电话下意识地按一串熟悉的数字，然后在最后一个数字落下之前全数删除。她的电话里面线路纠缠，连接成一个定时炸弹，等她的手指按上最后一个数字，就即刻引爆，她即看到自己的血肉脑浆烟花一样地飞到天上，如果飞得足够高，或许会让她希望的那个人也看到。

她把自己的皮揉皱了、撕烂了，随意地摊在地上让任何沿街过巷的人都有机会摸上一把。

她在随便什么地方跟随便什么人接吻。张口、吞咽、喘息、呜咽。她让别人把手指插进她的头发里，揪着她的发根，把她按在发灰的墙上，手肘撞得发红，后背蹭得生疼。她亲吻任何人的样子都似有痛苦，如同金贵的名料亲吻一张砂纸，纤维从底层翻出，绒毛腾飞在空气里。她呼吸的时候纤维就会撕裂，在她的皮上洞穿一个眼。

她在无数个虫眼后冷眼旁观，笑着说：是啦是啦，我变作一块破布啦。

“yumiko……”握着她的后腰的人有时会说话，“放松点呀。”

“不要。”她的声音扁平得像一张纸，“不要叫我的名字。”她只用言语挣扎，抬起手臂遮挡自己的眼睛。

她的眼前罩一层薄薄的雾气，她几乎从未看清另一个人的样子。但她确实不是很在意是什么人了。因为她在意的那个人不愿拥有她，更加不可能被她拥有，于是她不再在意是什么其他人了。是他、是她，是甲乙丙丁，一只猫或者一只狗，又有什么分别呢？

她被压倒在质感大同小异的床单上，嗅到过各种不同酒店用的清香剂味道。她迎合的动作是一种近乎献祭的痴缠。

前戏不过是纯粹的时间浪费，她一向拒绝多余的亲吻和爱抚。她在每一场性爱前粗糙地扩张自己，润滑液倒在掌心，冰凉地由手指送进身体里，搅动、抽插、拉扯。她知道什么地方能够给予自己快乐，但很显然她同样拒绝快乐。

她总是感到渴，生理意义上的渴。她的身体总是在渴。干渴晒干她的嘴唇，唇边的死皮像发白的鱼鳞，她用手指扯开它们，露出的鲜嫩血肉也像是鱼被剖开的腹腔。干渴会烧她的喉咙，烧干的喉管粘连在一起，连氧气都无法进入太多，只剩发出一个音节的余地——她会在这种时候弯折身体，揽着另一个人的脖子献上吻。他人口鼻里浑浊的空气击打在她粘滞的咽喉，使那个干瘪的音节变得丰满，从她的唇舌里淌出来，重复的残破不全的姓名，如同待宰羔羊徒劳的哀鸣。

她总是被进入。被手指、被性器、被其他硅胶质玻璃质的东西。进入的动作有时温柔，有时更加粗暴，但她一概毫无抵抗地照单全收。她的身体里有一个被撕破的、巨大的空洞，在她呼吸的时候因为灌入的风而生出一种难耐的酸楚。陈年的醋和未熟的柑，纯粹的酸埋在她的牙龈和肌肤之下，腐蚀她皮肤下的组织，也足够将她每一颗健康的牙齿连根拔起。她试图用这些来填满它。

但她清楚地明白她的身体里某个角落也正因此坍塌。

有时她去酒吧，挥着大把钞票将DJ赶下台来，然后跳上去扯出一段扭曲迷离的音乐轨道。下来的时候她会跟第一个迎上来的人做爱，男女比例大概在3：7左右。她不曾深究其中的原因，但跟女人总是更方便一些——毕竟两个女人就无需在男厕女厕的问题上多做纠结。

厕所里的性爱更加潮湿一些，酒吧的厕所闻上去是空气清新剂和呕吐物混合的味道。她弯曲身体，双手撑着马桶后面的墙，再将一条腿抬高，踩在合起的马桶盖上。单薄上衣下胸罩被拉开，她的乳房柔软地陷进另一个人的手里，乳头在摩擦中坚硬，使她发出很低的喘息。

腰身矮下来，吞进两根纤长的手指。指甲修剪得不够圆润，刺在内壁上带来疼痛。她意识到自己会流血，这很好。

她们通常会做两次、或者三次。间隔很短。做爱的节奏朝不保夕般绝望，像是下一秒钟其中一个人就会死去。

她在高潮的时候颤抖着流泪，眼泪不经历积攒的过程，而是直接从眼眶里滴落在厕所的地砖上，“啪”地一声同上面的污垢混在一起，反射她扭曲的脸。

她在性爱里哭泣。大叫。大笑。做一切清醒时候不会做、不应该做的事情——做一切清醒的人都不会去做的事情。

她越来越频繁地想到死亡。她在活着的同时被凌迟而死。她心想好啊，都挺好的。郑希怡、郑列琼、yumiko，随便谁好啦，死掉多简单呐。

然后她的电话响起来——而她惊慌失措地发现定时炸弹竟然没有爆炸。

空气噎在她喉咙里，她却无论如何都找不到一个自救的纸袋。她只能接起来，接起来的时候在心里祈祷“拜托在我的手上爆炸”。

“喂？”她说。

“yumiko，”霍汶希在电话里跟她讲话，“你最近到底是在做什么？”

“没有啊。”她答。

霍汶希沉默一阵，很轻地问道：“你是不是在报复我？”

她想说是啊是啊，我好憎你啊，你看不看得到？我恨你恨到快腐烂了，变成一滩泥了，在角落里臭不可闻了，我好恨你啊我甚至没有办法做一个人了。mani，mani，我不知道该怎样去做一个人了你知不知道啊？但她只是道：“没啊，我做什么报复你。”

她掌心里于是传来霍汶希的叹息声。她的叹息声总是像海风，郑希怡的心也被吹得跟那张皮一样皱褶起来——她的皮上的褶皱和虫洞都被这一声叹息吹落，直直地落进她的心脏上。她的皮于是焕然一新，而她的心脏却在这个瞬间拥有了经年累月的千疮百孔。

“yumi，你乖点。”霍汶希叹着气同她讲，“别毁了自己，好不好？”

她的定时炸弹悄无声息地爆炸了。

“好啊。”她答说，“我知道啦。”


	2. 小狗

见到那个细路女的时候，我自己都还好年轻。那阵公司要推新人，我电联朋友，问有无合适人选。友人话，面前正有一个年轻女孩，样虽一般，胜在有灵气，应当合适。我便约几日后相见，特意嘱咐化妆前来，是希望她拿出最好的状态给我看。

我约在咖啡厅，欧式装潢，墙刷雪白。年轻人走来，手长脚长，身形是极好看，妆却画得极差——面涂得白过门墙，脸颊肥嘟嘟，眉毛黑黢黢。与我对上视线先是下意识躲闪，跟着强迫自己转回视线，眼睛闪闪地望住我。乍看是无多少明星相，只像……像一只小狗。

人可能会不喜欢狗，但面对一只小狗时，总很难摆出难看的脸色。我同她微笑，示意她坐。

她自我介绍，讲自己名叫郑列琼，十九岁，正读中六。

我问，那假使我们要签你，你学业怎么办？

她窒住，头颈定定的，眼神却又开始下意识地漂移，自以为动作很微小，实际我看得清清楚楚。她咬嘴唇，很犹豫地支呜不言。

我便也一言不发地起身。她飘开的视线立刻跟上来，很小心地停在我的脸上，想要挽留，又好像自觉不够资格。手撑在桌子上使力，将起未起。

我只觉得她可爱，故意沉默几秒后才开口，喊她跟我来，去到一条街外的KTV试音。

她一双眼立刻亮起，绝处逢生似的，蹭地一下站起来，兵荒马乱地扶住摇晃的咖啡杯，答应道，好啊。  


以声线论，她不算上佳，但唱歌时有些特别的风范。我同杨生议论，认为是可塑之材，这才与她接着细谈。

我讲说公司鼓励艺人念书，可以等她完成学业再正式签约。

她相当震惊，黑黢黢的眉毛飞扬，眼睛圆又润，瞠目结舌一阵，才结巴道：“公司——等我？”

我点头，存心逗她，反问，如何，你要是不愿意，都可以就此作罢。

她连连摆手，双手横向挥舞，脑袋上下摆动，高难度动作。“我愿意，我当然、当然愿意。”

我被她的样逗乐，好险没有笑出声音，清了清嗓：“那么，要进公司，你有几个任务。”

她挺胸抬头，正襟危坐。

“第一，你这个妆——”我顿一顿，又将她上下打量。她屏息等我说话，“画得好烂，有待精进。”我直言，小狗原本立在头顶的耳朵就耷下来。

“我会好好学的。”

“第二。”我束起两根手指，“要上镜够靓呢，你还得减肥。”

她将自己看一看，好似有些惊讶，但还是追问要减多少。

我回说十磅。她肉眼可见倒吸冷气，满眼不可思议，仍旧咬牙点头，说好的。  


她念书的学校，同公司不算太远，我偶尔得闲，便去接她下学。

公司里有正被勒令减肥的艺人，我总习惯拿些禁令中的食物引诱。对她，更加很难抑制冲动。

中学附近总不缺小食饮料，我头一次去，路过时便问她，我请你喝珍珠奶茶好不好？

她惊喜回头，眼睛闪闪：“真的？”

我笑着点头。

她便立刻点头，眯着眼睛笑，原地蹦跳，只差绕着我转圈：“好啊好啊！”

我由着她跳了一阵，才捉住她的手，收了笑容，道：“叫我抓住了吧？心志这么不坚定，平常一定背着我偷吃。”

她愣神半天才意识到被骗，眨眨眼有些委屈地站住脚，摇头道：“没有啊……”

我挑眉：“真的没有？”

她肩膀塌下去，声线却很坚定：“真的没有。”

我松开她手腕，点点她脑门，说这次放过你啦，别叫我下次再捉住了。

她比我高些，我要顺手点到她脑门，还得她配合低头。

她并着手，低着头，答应道：“不会噶。”  


她结束学业，正式签约，我给她改名叫郑希怡，英文名yumiko。平时我习惯喊她作“yumi”，喊了许久才意识到同我自己的名字落同一个尾音，算一个无心巧合。

她签约不久就迎来二十岁生日。二十岁在我看来是个特殊年份，虽然十八岁便成人，但以经验论，许多人到二十岁才勉强开始成熟。何况这是她进公司过的第一个生日。

我为她挑选礼物，起初有些迷茫，后来福至心灵地想到她一双小狗样的眼睛。但转遍商场，都寻不到合适的小狗样式物件，反倒是最后在一件饰品店看上一条手链。上面不是小狗，而是小熊。小熊脸圆圆，眼亮亮，鼻头挺翘，正合我心。我心想做事也不该囿于细枝末节，便买下来，收了些日子，在她生日那日送给她。

我送她这条手链，各种心理历程有些曲折，但总不好直言告诉她我觉得她像一只小狗。于是给她讲了一个我自己都只记得些片段的故事，说自己曾经求而不得的熊公仔，又说些我们有缘云云的话，让这份礼物多了点体面由头。

我这个礼物送的全凭自己心意，没有多做功课，起初担心不合她心意，好在她很喜欢，当场便戴了起来。

我放下心来，多说了些鼓励的话，才让她离开。  


哪知道几日后她便拖着个半人高的熊仔来找我，说是送我礼物。

她兴冲冲地进来，显然还没想好说些什么，举着熊仔半天，才期期艾艾一句：“mani，祝你日日快乐。”

我接过熊来，好似看见她身后尾巴左右摇，心道一句“小狗”，嘴上只道：“傻女。”


End file.
